


I Promise

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [38]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “You don’t get to trample on my feelings like that!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

When Tony got home he was met with a fuming Bucky. The second he stepped into the room, Bucky was already in his face.

“How dare you?” he hissed and Tony took a step back. 

“How dare I what?” he carefully asked, confused about what had Bucky in such a rage.

Instead of an answer he was hit with a magazine to the chest. He barely caught it before it fell to the floor and when he straightened it out he saw what Bucky meant.

“You don’t get to trample on my feelings like that!” Bucky shouted at him and then turned around to storm away.

Tony looked back down at the picture of himself and Amara and sighed. The picture spoke about an intimacy only couples have and it very clearly showed his hand on her knee while she leaned into him.

He threw the magazine on the couch without even reading the headline and went after Bucky, who was pacing in their bedroom.

“You know if you wanted to cheat on me you should do it where paparazzi can’t get to you.”

“Bucky,” Tony said and tried to stop his frantic pacing, only to be roughly shoved aside. 

“How could you do this to me?” Bucky asked and now there was a hint of desperation to his voice.

“I didn’t do anything,” Tony promised and sat down on the bed, accepting Bucky’s wish for some distance.

“Amara and I had something before you came to the tower. When you first showed up, it was already over, but we stayed friends. Good friends. I trust her. She’s brilliant and amazing.”

“And you love her.”

“I think I did. But it didn’t work out, much like with Pepper, but we stayed friends as well. You can meet her if you want.”

“Why would I want to meet her?” Bucky scoffed and Tony smiled.

“Because she can be feisty and she doesn’t take shit from anyone. Much like you, actually. You would like her.”

Bucky had stopped in front of Tony and looked down on him. “Did you sleep with her?” he asked and Tony lost the smile.

“No. I promise I didn’t.”

“Did you kiss her?”

“No.”

“Do you still love her?”

“She’s my friend, nothing more,” Tony answered and took Bucky’s hands in his. “You know I would never do that to you. I would never cheat on you. You have to know that.”

“I thought I did, but the picture...”

“We know each other well. And that kind of intimacy is not easily lost. Remember, you thought the same about Pepper and me when you first came here. But we’re just friends, nothing more, I promise you.”

“You sure?” Bucky asked and suddenly his voice was very small.

“I am sure. I love you. I would never hurt you like that.”

Bucky let himself fall down on the bed and buried his face in the sheets. “God, I know. I know that, I am so sorry. I don’t know why I keep accusing you of this.”

“Because you still think I’m gonna wake up one day and realize I deserve better. Which is not gonna happen, Bucky.”

“I know,” he mumbled into the sheets, but readily made space when Tony snuggled up next to him.

“I love you,” Tony said and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s chin, who put an arm around Tony to pull him closer. 

“I know. I love you, too,” he said and pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple. “And I am sorry.”

“It’s alright, love. But maybe ask me first the next time something like this happens, okay?”

“I will,” Bucky said and rested his head on top of Tony’s. While Tony wasn’t a big fan of the distrust and accusations, he could definitely get used to the post-fight cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/142072970826/this-is-the-winteriron-part-of-the-anons-ask-the)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
